rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kahir Stagwell
Kahir Stagwell is a travelling human male with a natural sense of tactics. His father is renowned as a skilled tactician in the Stormwind court, but his son has the potential to surpass him. Appearance The only traits that would differ Kahir from the average human citizens would be his above average height and a brutal scar across his back. Not very muscular and quite disgruntled looking, the man comforts himself by wearing citizen clothes while staying at the local town, or traveling gear. His equipment consists of many maps, documents, ink bottles, empty scrolls and parchment rolls, and a well-forged sword. Personality Kahir is a really troubled-looking man, but the truth is he is just lazy. Whenever he is asigned a job, he will try to complete it perfectly, but will complain about it all the way. He is loyal to his friends, reliable, and quite smart. He is able to produce a good strategy about pretty much anything in any situation. That skill is helped by another useful trait - his analysing abillities. From just a few attacks of the opponent, he can determine his situation and act accordingly. Most certainly, his favourite word is "troublesome". Background Childhood As a child, Kahir surpassed the other kids at Stormwind with his mind. He was never considered an outsider, he was rather recognized as the leader of a small "gang". He would go do pranks, or mess around with the guards, but never too careless. He knew when to stop, and when he got caught, he would always take full responsibility, so he can save his friends. Other than that, there was nothing impressive in his childhood. His father didn't die in a war; his mother was always around when he needed her. He lived a simple, average life and he was quite happy about it. His favourite activity was far beyond running around and play hide and seek. He had a favourite spot - near the Cathedral fountain in Stormwind. There, he would lie on a bench and stare at the clouds all day if there was nothing to do. And he absolutely loved it. To tell the truth, he still does. Reaching Adulthood A big moment of Kahir's life was the death of his mentor, Ronald Aldmar. He and his friends were found in the nearby woods, with arrows and daggers stuck in their chests and backs. The only information back then was that Ronald and his subordinates left to go hunting... and never came back. Kahir considered him a second father, and when he heard the bad news from his father, he swore to take revenge on the assassin responsible for killing the man. Aged only 17, he had many contacts throughout Stormwind, and was helped greatly by his father in the investigation he organisied. Soon, he determined that the assassin was a night elf, hired by his mentor's enemies. Leaving home with a few of his friends who knew Ronald, including his son - the young John Aldmar. They traced the outlaw throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Althrough considered an unlikely hiding spot, Kahir and his friends left for Ironforge. The older Stormwind citizens did not understand why would they go to the dwarven capital pursuing an elf, and determined that the 'mission' will result in a failiure. Trusting in their smart leader, his friends blidnly left for Ironforge. Finding out that a 3-man elven squad was in Loch Modan, they quickly left for Thelsamar, thanking the dwarves. That's when Kahir developed a liking for the dwarves, and a reluctance to most elves. In the outskirts of the dwarven village, they found the elven camp, traveling for the elven lodge in Southeastern Loch Modan. The battle was guresome - the unskilled friends of Kahir couldn't match the experienced killers of a strong man as Ronald, but with Kahir's guidance, they were able to overpower the elves with some heavy casualties. Kahir recieved a large cut on the back, resulting in a terrible and ugly scar, but his situation was fine compared to John's cut off leg. Even tho with tears in his eyes, both from pain and realising that he couldn't live up to his dreams - to become a soldier in the army, he told Kahir he was finally happy that his father was avenged. This was the moment when Kahir realised his life as a child was over. He swore that using his abilities he would work hard so that his friends wouldn't die or get seriously injured anymore. Leaving Stormwind After he completed his training, he aquired some battle skills with a sword. He decided that he would like to travel and meet new people, because he was rather sick from Stormwind (except for that nice, cozy bench near the fountain in Cathedral Square). Kahir's father gave him a sword as a gift, and Kahir always keeps it with him. The parting with friends was difficult for Kahir, but he managed and left to explore the world. His current interest lies withing Kalimdor. Goals Kahir has developed simple goals - he wishes to travel around Azeroth, maybe even brave the Outlands, and when he decides he is no longer interested in travelling, he would like to "return to Stormwind, marry a kind girl not too ugly and not too beautiful, get a job as a tactician in the Keep like my father, have a daughter and then a son, retire when my daughter is married and my son has a job and die a natural death at the age of 86 before my wife.". His goals are deemed way too simple by his father, who encourages him to forget about them and do something special, but Kahir always responds that it would be too "troublesome". Category:Human Category:Alliance